I Can't Let Him Win
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Takao invited Kuroko to a date without the phantom player knowing and Himuro tags along. TakaKuroHimu FTW!


_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

Himuro watched his friends and rivals from other schools team up and compete with each other. He was content with watching from the bench and listening to Murasakibara's grumbling once in a while. The girls, Riko and Momoi, were screaming threats and encouragements to the players, who were playing like their lives depended on it, which, in this case, was very plausible. The girls' cooking was not to be taken lightly, after all.

It was a nice morning in the weekend. Kise came up with the idea to have some friendly basketball matches and was supported by Momoi and Riko. Their teams were decided by the color of the paper they drew from Sakurai. Needless to say, it caused quite a ruckus. Kagami and Aomine were quite vocal about their reluctance in being in the same team with each other. Kise whined and demanded to switch his paper with Midorima in order to be in the same team with Kuroko.

Ah, Kuroko.

The blue haired teen was running back and forth, passing with vigor and smiling to himself. He was having fun despite having to avoid Kise tackling once in a while, which was every time the blond or he scored. Himuro was not jealous. While he knew all the Miracles harbored affections toward the phantom player, he also knew that there's no way Kuroko returned the feelings. The one that he had to be careful of…

"Kuroko!" Takao jogged to Kuroko's side as they finished their match. The blue haired teen obviously smiled to the Shutoku's player, unaware of Himuro's calm but deadly gaze on Takao.  
The hawkeyes owner grinned as his face lit up and exclaimed cheerfully, "Wanna hang out after this?"

Kuroko put his hand on his chin, looking contemplative with that adorable blank face and wide innocent eyes. He looked up and smiled softly to the taller teen, "Alright. I have nothing to do after this. Where are we going?"

The Miracles gasped as they realized that Takao may or may have not just asked Kuroko out on a date. But they remained silent even as they glared at Takao. Their violent auras were disturbing to the people around them. Himuro smiled as he moved away from Murasakibara (who looked dangerous and deadly at the moment) and approached the duo.

"May I join? I'm going to spend the night at Taiga's place anyway," he said while keeping the small smile on his face. Kuroko looked at him with his usual impassive face, but behind those eyes, he was shocked. Takao furrowed his eyebrows at the Yosen's player.

"I'm fine with it. How about Takao-kun?" the blue haired teen looked strangely hopeful as he looked up at Takao with puppy eyes. Kuroko did not appear to realize what he was doing. Takao twitched as his resolve crumbled under Kuroko's adorable stare.

"Okay. The more the merrier after all!" he said cheerfully. Kuroko gave him a small smile before he excused himself to change his clothes first. His house was in the neighborhood so it was easy for him to go to his house to do so. The two sent him off with smiles before Takao turned to him with a scowl.

"What are you doing? I thought it was obvious that I'm asking him out on a date?"

Himuro smiled and replied, "Is that so?

Takao's scowl deepened, "Now that you know, how about you go away? I'll tell him you had something to do and you just remembered."

Himuro was amused by the other teen. So much, he just smiled to irritate him more, "Ah, as I thought, I want to hang out with Kuroko-kun, after all. He's adorable and pleasant to be around, isn't he? I might make a move on him soon."

Takao appeared to be shocked, "What-"

"Kuroko-kun is my love interest. I'm very attracted to him and I'm making it clear that I'm going to be your rival if you want to continue pursuing Kuroko-kun."

Takao continued gaping before he regained his composure and smirked challengingly, "Fine. Let's see who he likes more by the end of the date."

_I shouldn't love you_

_But I want to_

_I just can't turn away_

_I shouldn't see you_

_But I can't move_

_I can't look away_

A few minutes later, (Takao had changed to a pair of black pants, an orange shirt under dark blue jacket in the locker room near the court) they watched as Kuroko jogged to their direction. Takao felt his grin widened as he realized what Kuroko was wearing; a pair of light brown pants that went passed his knees a bit, a black tight shirt with a white hoodie above it and a pair of shoes. Kuroko looked absolutely adorable and Takao felt smug when he heard the Miracles gasped. He felt proud that Kuroko dressed up specifically for this date, for him.

(Not really, but he could dream, can he?)

Kuroko slowed down and bent down to catch his breath. He looked up at them and straightened himself. Himuro made his way to Kuroko's side and subtly wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist without appear to be doing so.

"Let's go," he smiled harmlessly to the shorter teen. Kuroko was about to nod when Takao grabbed his arm and extracted him from Himuro.

Takao grinned, ignoring Himuro's deadly smile, "Let's tell your coach first before she screamed her head off." He said to Kuroko.

Takao dragged the teen away with him before throwing a nasty glare to Himuro above his shoulder. Himuro dropped his smile and returned the glare. Takao turned his attention to the adorable teen in his arm and smiled giddily. Kuroko looked at him questioningly and Takao pushed down the urge to kiss those pink lips. They approached Riko who was watching from the start and was waved off by the senior. Momoi pouted but did not say anything. She knew she never had a chance with Kuroko in the first place, so it was useless trying to win Kuroko's heart when the phantom player was clearly interested in males, and basketball.

After being dismissed by Riko, Takao and Kuroko approached Himuro and the trio was off, with Himuro and Takao discreetly biting each other's head off behind Kuroko.

"Kurokocchii…." Kise whimpered pathetically as Kasamatsu sighed and tried to placate the taller but younger teen.

Midorima and Murasakibara were glaring at their partners for daring to make a move on their love interest.

Kagami was trying to figure out why everyone was acting weird, where Kuroko was going with the two, and how to stop Aomine from hitting him out of nowhere. The tanned teen looked very irritated.

Nobody noticed Izuki's crushed expression as he watched the trio disappearing from their sight.

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Coz I don't know_

_How to make the feeling stop_

Himuro watched, once again, as Takao trying to impress Kuroko by brewing the bubbles in his milk coffee into a heart shape. The pale teen looked genuinely impressed as he chuckled a little at Takao's childish behavior. The café they were sitting in was not crowded with people. Out of eight tables there, only three were occupied, including their table. Himuro watched fondly as Kuroko chuckled and smiled at Takao. Okay, he might be not that pleased that Takao's hogging Kuroko's attention, but he was alright with that as long as Kuroko having a great time.

"Where are we going next? I thought I saw an amusement park on the other side when we were walking here," Himuro said to distract Kuroko. The blue haired teen's face lit up as he glanced at Takao.

"Let's go to the amusement park. I want to go there," he said hopefully. Takao nodded and Himuro was annoyed that Kuroko seemed to be looking for Takao's approval for their activities. They finished their coffees and walked out of the café, Kuroko in the middle of them.

As they walked to the direction of the amusement park, they attracted attentions from girls. Kuroko was invisible so he was obviously out. Not that Himuro wanted the pale teen being ogled by strangers. Takao was not bad-looking. In fact, he was quite good-looking, and with his friendly and easy-going attitude, Himuro was sure that the other boy was popular at school.

They reached the park and Kuroko was already looking around excitedly, even though his expression was still blank. Himuro chuckled as he ruffled the teen's hair. Kuroko softly slapped the hand away. Takao put his arm around the pale teen's shoulders and grinned.

"Well, let's have fu~n."

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I wouldn't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

They tried out almost every ride in the amusement park. And for a moment, the two forgot their rivalry as they were being pulled around by Kuroko. The exuberance Kuroko rarely displayed enchanted the teens, reminding them why they had fall for the pale, short and adorable teen. Around two in the afternoon, they stopped after their last ride and rested at the bench the park provided.

"Remind me why we hadn't done this sooner!" Takao exclaimed as he laughed tearfully. Kuroko nodded, still feeling lightheaded and Himuro was trying to keep himself from puking.

Nevertheless, they were smiling. They were truly having fun and Himuro thought; maybe he could share after all.

"Let's get lunch. Can you stand?" Himuro wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulder as the pale teen nodded and rested his head on Himuro's shoulder.

"I'm fine, just wait a little bit."

Himuro smiled as he squeezed Kuroko's shoulder. Takao glared at him for the gesture and Himuro rolled his eyes. Later, they were on their way to a family restaurant at the center of the amusement park. After ordering their meals, Kuroko excused himself to the restroom, probably to wash his face. After the pale teen disappeared behind the door, Takao dropped his façade and glared at Himuro with full force. Himuro ignored him and drank his water calmly.

"What the fuck are you doing? You were getting real cozy there for a moment, you know?" Takao whispered harshly.

Himuro sighed and put his glass down, "Look, how about we try to be civil for his sake? There's nothing to gain trying to kill each other every moment he's not looking. Let's just pay attention in trying to give him a great time, okay?"

Takao glared at him disbelievingly, "What? You expect me to do that? I want him to _like_ me, not _being best-friend-zoned along with you_."

Himuro almost laughed, "I don't care either way. I got a feeling he's actually confused right now. I might not be able to admit my feelings to him, but I'm fine with being his friend."

The hawkeyes owner stared at him in disbelief, this time without actual menace, "How are you okay with that? How can you be okay seeing him, talking to him and being close to him without ever telling your feelings? It'll be an actual torture. Even right now I'm dying for him to know!"

Himuro smiled, a small wistful smile, "But if it's the best I could get, then why not? Better than not seeing him, not talking to him and not being beside him at all."

"Either you're a masochist or just plain stupid," Takao deflated.

Himuro smiled, "Is that so?"

"What are you two talking about?"

The two almost screamed when Kuroko's voice suddenly interrupted from the middle. They turned to see the teen sitting on their side obviously, sipping his drink calmly.

"H-how much have you heard?" Takao stuttered.

Kuroko looked at him, "The part where you called Himuro-kun stupid. Are you two fighting?"

"No-"

"Yes."

"Himuro!" Takao stared at him in horror. Himuro laughed, hard. Kuroko smiled at the two, feeling his heart warmed a bit.

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you_

_There's so much I can't say_

_Do you want me to hide the feelings?_

_And look the other way_

Kuroko refused to go for another ride after they finished their lunch. It was a wise decision. Neither of them wanted to empty their stomach so soon, so they settled for walking around the park, and playing at the stands.

"Oh my God," Takao was choking on his laughter as Himuro shot down one after another can. Their score was getting higher and Kuroko looked giddy at the promise of the large stuffed puppy. Himuro was smiling the whole time, acting as if it was no big deal for him. Soon later, the man at the stand handed the stuffed toy to Kuroko with a defeated face. Kuroko's face lit up as he snuggled to the toy, a light blush on his cheeks. Himuro patted Kuroko's blue locks, smiling as he tried to cover his own blush.

Takao tackled Kuroko from behind and gave him a peck on cheek, shamelessly exclaiming how cute Kuroko looked with that large stuffed toy on his arms. Kuroko unexpectedly laughed and the two were mesmerized for a moment.

_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Coz I don't know_

_How to make the feeling stop_

Around 5 in the afternoon, Himuro and Takao insisted to walk Kuroko home. The pale teen dazedly accepted the offer after Takao ranted how dangerous it was for Kuroko to go home alone. After a train ride, they arrived at Kuroko's neighborhood and walked past the court they played at. Kuroko was ahead of them slightly, and Himuro and Takao watched the shorter teen from behind.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I wouldn't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

Takao gritted his teeth before he suddenly grabbed Kuroko's wrist. The shorter teen turned around confusedly to see Takao was looking down, but his frustration was clear. Himuro watched alarmed but decided not to intervene.

"T-Takao-kun?" Kuroko called out warily.

Takao pulled the other teen closer and softly landed a long kiss on Kuroko's lips.

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

Takao pulled away and Kuroko was still stunned as Himuro stepped forward, replacing Takao.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kuroko looked up at him, still confused. Himuro smiled and gave him a short peck on his cheek. "You can give us your answer whenever you want."

_This emptiness is killing me_

_I'm wondering why I've waited so long_

_Looking back I realize_

_It was always there just never spoken_

_I'm waiting here_

_Been waiting here_

They left Kuroko there, in front of his house. The pale teen softly touched his lips, his eyes covered by his bang.

"Arf!" Kuroko looked at their gate, where Nigou was on top of one of the short pillars.

The puppy confusedly watched his master sped into the house, his face red as a tomato.

_Just so you know_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it_

_I wouldn't sit around_

_I can't let him win now_

"Did we make the right decision?" Takao asked.

Himuro smiled, "I'm certain."

He knew, of course. Kuroko did not push Takao away when he hugged him. Kuroko blushed when Himuro's hand brushed against his.

Yes. He was certain they had made a great decision.

A few days, later, Kuroko stood in front of Shutoku's gate with Himuro. Takao took one look at Himuro's beaming figure before he tackled Kuroko giddily, while shouting for everyone to hear that he's officially dating Kuroko.

Imagine Midorima's horror.

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_Just so you know_

_((Just so you know))_

_Thought you should know_

_I've tried my best to let go of you_

_But I don't want to_

_I just gotta say it all before I go_

_((Just so you know))_

* * *

End.

**A/N**: Sei, I'm still laughing OMG. WWWW It was my fault. I copied it randomly. Kuroko ended up with both of them, btw.

* * *

Just So You Know © Jesse McCartney

Edited version © LenXKagamine12234

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
